Kramer
Kramer is the tertiary antagonist in Disney's Inspector Gadget. He works for evil businessman and scientist Dr. Claw He is portrayed by Andy Dick. ''Inspector Gadget'' Kramer first appears in the movie at Sanford Scolex's hideout Scolex Industries to which Scolex is testing his new claw hand that Kramer has built for him since Scolex's left hand got crushed by a bowling ball during a police chase with Security Officer John Brown after Scolex killed Artimus Bradford, father of Dr. Brenda Bradford and broke into their lab. Scolex tells Kramer that he likes the new hand and that he deserves a dashing appellation to which Kramer asks what that is and Scolex says that it's a nickname to which Kramer suggests the nickname Santa Claw to which Scolex says that he would like to just be called Claw to which Kramer refers to his boss as Mr. Claw and shows him some other hands he has made for him such as the opera hand and the sushi hand since Scolex likes Japanese food. Then Kramer examines the robotic foot that Scolex and Sykes stole from the Bradford Lab and tells his boss that it's very interesting. After this Kramer and Scolex also try to test out Artimus' science hat that was also stolen from the lab but when Scolex puts it on and Kramer tries to turn it on nothing happens so Scolex has Sykes to put it on and has Kramer to turn him on maximum voltage to which Kramer does and causes Sykes to go crazy. A few days later Kramer builds a clone of John Brown/Inspector Gadget called RoboGadget for Scolex so Scolex can send it out to destroy the world and set John Brown/Inspector Gadget up and win Brenda Bradford's heart to which Kramer tells his boss that it might not work without a chip to which Scolex shows him that he's made the chip and puts it in to which RoboGadget comes to life and Scolex sends him to destroy Riverton. Shortly afterwards Scolex, Kramer, and Sykes capture the real life John Brown/Inspector Gadget who had secretly snuck into the lab to retrieve the stolen foot and reveal to him his evil clone on TV to which Gadget asks them why they are doing this to which Kramer says to make teachers to which Scolex tells Kramer to shut up and orders him to remove Gadget's chip or else he'll be building himself a new head to which Kramer tries to but faints while doing so and Scolex removes the chip himself and orders Sykes to dump the idiot in the junkyard to which Sykes thinks he means Kramer but Scolex corrects him by saying he means Gadget. Kramer doesn't appear throughout the rest of the film, but according to the film's Junior Novelization, it is stated that instead of going to jail for his involvement with Scolex's plans, Kramer spent many long weeks in the hospital and was told by his doctors to get some serious rest. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Inspector Gadget characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Scientists